Story Quest 2: A Debt to be Paid
}} In this story quest you will help Jack free his soul from Jones. You will need to be level 40 and you must have already beat the first story quest. You will be fighting many sea monsters, Dutchman crew members, and EITC. The Kraken will be waiting for you. Will you accept the chalenge... The Quest Talk to Jack Sparrow: Find Jack and speak to him. 100 rep Bribe Jack: Bribe Jack 5,000 gold to see his black spot. 100 rep Talk to Tia Dalma: Find Tia Dalma and find out information about Davy Jones. 100 rep A quest for Callipso: Defeat General Hex and Timothy Dartan. 200 rep Talk to Turner: Find Will turner to find out where Jones secret island is. 100 rep Return to Jack: Turner wil only help if you agree to free his dad... Ask Jack of you can borrow the Pearl 100 rep Bribe Jack again: Jack will let you use the pearl if you buy him a drink bribe Jack 50 gold. 100 rep Cutscene You are driving the pearl and you see the Flying Dutchman ahead. You order the men to the cannons and a huge battle begins. Save Bootstrap: Defeat the Dutchman then swing aboard and fight 5 waves of crewmen on the last wave you duel Marcas. Cutscene You free bootstrap from the brig and sail away on the pearl. Return to Will: Tell will Bootstrap is ok. 5000 rep, 4,000 gold Go to the island: sail to Isla Tormenta Tell Jack: Tell Jack you found the island. 100 rep Explore the island: Defeat 20 Thrall Captains and 20 Urchinfists Find the heart: Dig up 5 dig spots Bring the heart to Jack: Go back to Jack. 400 rep Cutscene Jack stabs the heart but the black spot is still there and you realize that was a fake heart Talk to Elizabeth: Elizabeth tells you the EITC are trying to take over Port Royal. 100 rep Attack EITC raiders: Sink 20 EITC war ships, Kill Neban the Silent, Defeat 20 EITC assassins Return to Elizabeth: Tell Elizabeth Port Royal is safe, for now. 400 rep Defeat sea monsters: Defeat 3 sea monsters Talk to Jack: Jack recruits you as a crew member and you get your first treasure map for this story quest. 500 rep Cutscene You see Isla Crusis ahead and the Pearl drops anchor at the island. Then crewmen attack the island. Protect the chest: You and your crew can't let crewmen reach the chest for 3 miniutes. Cutscene You row back to the ship and when you and Jack get aboard giant tenticals shoot out of the water. Grab the wheel: You or a crew member grab the wheel Defeat the Kraken (round 1): Defeat the Kraken using canons, muskets, and axes Cutscene The Kraken dives underwater and is preparing for another attack Repair: You have 3 miniutes to reapir the ship work quickly Defeat the Kraken (round 2): Do the same thing but this time it will be harder to defeat Cutscene The Kraken once again dives down Repair: Repair quickly you only have 3 miniutes Defeat the Kraken (round 3) Cutscene Elizabeth chains Jack to the mast and you jump in the long boat and row to Cuba Talk to Tia Dalma: Talk to Tia Dalma to claim your reward. 6000 rep, 10,000 gold, Jacks Brew, and chance to find cursed blades from any enemy. The second part Here you will have the choice to either continue the quest or stop here. Choose if you want to continue the quest Cutscene Tia Dalma tells everyone there is a way to save jack and she says they will need a captain and Barbossa will walk down the steps. Talk to Barbossa: Ask Barbossa if you can tag along. 100 rep Barbossa- Perhaps I'll help let ye tag aloning if you are up for a challenge. '' Ghost hunting: Barbossa wants you to kill 5 rage ghosts and take 5 party hats, if you don't have any ice weapons bribe Barbossa 100 gold for a common cursed blade with cursed ice. Sell Barbossa hats: Sell Barbossa the party hats. 200 rep Barbossa- ''Good now how good arr you at dancing Party with Barbossa: Barbossa is very happy jack is dead in fact he is so happy he wants to party. Hit the keys that appear on the screen to pull off dance moves, get 75% to pass, bonus: get 100% for a green party hat. 300 rep Barbossa-''Ah now that's what I call dancing mate. Now prepair to set sail to Singapore'' Cutscene Your ship heads towards Singapore Defeat guards: Defeat all of Sao Fengs men Defeat Ti Quan: Defeat Ti Quan and open his loot pouch he drops Turn on the steam: Use the instruction sheet found in Ti Quans loot pouch to activate steam system. This is exactly like hull bracing on a ship Search the temple for the maps: Search 5 crates Defeat EITC attackers: Defeat 30 EITC attackers Kill the spy: Defeat the EITC spy Cutscene You sail away from Singapore and open up the map Speak to Barbossa: Talk to Barbossa on Devils Anvil. 4000 rep, 2,000 gold, and randomly selected famed cursed blade Barbosse-''Well done, you have proved yourself a worthy crew mate. I believe Captain Job can be used as part of our services.'' Find Captain Job: Captain Job may be able to help read the map, find him at Port Royal. 100 rep Captain Job- Perhaps we can make a deal, I have recently been arrested by my old crew members. Alas, I am quite busy these days, perhaps you can help me and then I shall help you. Helping Job: Job wants revenge on the men who arrested him, sink 10 EITC Behemoths. Maroon the captured men: Maroon the men who arrested Job on any wild island. Return to Job: Tell Job they have been marooned. 400 rep Captain Job- Well done that sure showed those scoundrels. Ok, let me see that map... It says up is down, now what could that mean? What I can tell is that you first must find Worlds End. Talk to Barbossa: Return to Barbossa. 100 rep Barbossa-''Ah Worlds End ay, are ye up for the challenge?'' Sail to Worlds End: Worlds End is found very far away from the islands. Cutscene The ship falls off a waterfall and the screen goes black. When you get up you see the pearl ahead in the water and Jack is choosing who to bring with him and who to leave behind Bribe Jack: Bribe Jack 2,000 gold so he will not leave you behind Cutscene Jack agrees to let you come and you climb onto the ship. The ship then turns upside-down and you come back to life Talk to Jack: Talk to Jack. 2,000 rep Jack- Well if it isn't you again. The East India Company has captured one of our Bretheran members find out any information about his location '' Defeat 30 EITC mercenaries Defeat 20 EITC assassins Return to Jack: Talk to Jack. 4,000 rep and the third treasure map Jack- ''Alright nice job the crew will save him now you best get ready for war. Cutscene You are at Shipwreck cove and Sri Sombagi says his very strange voice "and now we shall go to war." The screen goes black and Tia Dalma transforms into Callipso. The Dutchman and the Pearl head into the Maelstrom and the cutscene ends Man a cannon: Fire at the Dutchman until all it's health is gone. Swing aboard the ship: Grapple onto the Dutchman and defeat 3 waves of crewmen. Marcas is back: Defeat Marcas. Defeat the boarding crew: Swing back onto the pearl and defeat all the crew men onboard. Fire down boarders: Grab a cannon and shoot down anyone trying to board the Pearl Defeat Jones: Defeat Davy Jones Cutscene You drive your weapon into Jones chest but he pulls out the sword and throws it over the ship. Then Elizabeth swings aboard the ship to try to help you. Jones knocks her down and turns around and stabs Will. Jack grabs wills hand and uses it to stab the heart. Jones dies and you swing back onto the Pearl. It's just good business: Grab the wheel and defeat the Endeavor Talk to Jack: Talk to Jack to claim reward. 10,000 rep, 30,000 gold, another Jacks Brew. Category:Fan Quests